


For Mother to Mother...

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, Sugared Violets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: In May 2005, Pansy is pregnant and craving the only thing she cannot have...
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Paneville





	For Mother to Mother...

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Sugared Violets

Pansy rubbed her belly, she was 5 months pregnant. Most of their family had complained that they took too long to start their own family, but Pansy and Neville knew when it was the right time for them to grow their little family.

She was sitting in the kitchen counter, watching her husband make sugared violets. They look so beautiful, so appetizing. She was craving them, but she could not ask, not today. These were his mother's favourite candies. And he always made them for the older woman for her birthday. 

“What’s on your mind, my love?” Neville asked, raising his eyes to look at her.

Pansy kissed the tip of his nose. “How I hope our child will love their parents as much as you love yours.” 

“You love your parents as well…” He whispered. He kept saying it and Pansy knew it was to ease her doubts about her childhood and if she would ever be a good mother. “And our child will love you. I have no doubts.”

Pansy licked her lower lip, looking from his eyes to the sugary flowers on the tray. She swallowed her craving, she would get some on her way to the Wireless Headquarters in Diagon Alley. “I think I’m going to take a nap before work,” Pansy said, cursing herself.

Neville smiled. “If I get these ready, I will meet you in bed.” He promised. 

When her husband came to bed, she was waking up. He laid beside her, stroking the black hair. She had let it grow, and he seemed to love it a little more now that it was longer than when it was shorter. “Are you still sleepy?” she heard him ask.

“When you get pregnant, we will talk about how sleepy you get.” She murmured against his chest. “Growing a baby inside of you is hard.”

Neville kissed her, stroking her belly with his thumb. “I can owl your boss and say you’re not feeling well…”

“No! Hell no, Nebbie. I’m still the main news broadcaster. It’s not some pregnancy tiredness that will stop me.” She explained getting up. 

Neville grinned. “If there’s one thing I know, Pansy Longbottom, is that nothing will ever stop you.”

Pansy rolled her eyes “That sweet mouth of yours will get you in trouble one day, Neville Longbottom.”

“It already did… I married you, didn’t I?” He asked.

Pansy groaned. “I’m fat… My robes are starting to get tight … again.” 

“No, you’re not, love,” Neville said, wrapping his arms around her. “You’re blooming. There’s nothing more beautiful than that. Do you want me to go to Diagon Alley with you? Or Hogsmeade? Or the muggles stores?”

“No, I’m going with Millie on the weekend. She might be only three months pregnant, but with red-haired dragon lover twins so she needs new robes as well.” She explained. 

Neville smiled. “I see… but, if you still want some company, I will happily carry the bags,” he assured her. “Now, my beautiful wife, have a good day at work. I will have dinner ready when you arrive.”

“My favourite?”

“Of course, a large dish with veggies and lentil cottage pie.” He kissed her cheek and then her belly.

When Pansy arrived at her desk on the Wireless Headquarters, she looked through her bag for her notebook and found a little bag with a note. “My love, I could see your pretty blue eyes on the sugared violets. Next time just ask for one. My mother would never want the mother of my child to not get something she was craving. Love, Neville.”

Pansy grinned, eating one of the candied flowers, rubbing her belly, _delicious_. “You’re truly incredible, Neville Longbottom.” She whispered.


End file.
